Opposites Attract
by Hikers123
Summary: Kate and Humphrey seem to live happily together throughout their adventures, but do opposites truly attract? What's instore when they seperate?
1. Prologue

**This takes place directly after the first movie. The following chapters will take place about two years after.**

 **Also when I say directly after, I mean directly after the movie fades out.**

* * *

 _ **Opposites Attract:**_

 **Prologue:**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Wow!" Kate said looking straight at me.

Being the omega I am, I responded in a joke. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Humphrey, you are so perfect." she said to me with her beautiful amber eyes.

"Not as perfect as you." I responded.

She giggled at that. I felt so happy around her. She was truly perfect, and I didn't deserve her. She was the sexyest alpha that has ever walked the Earth.

"So, Kate?"

"Hmm?" She said with a perky little smile. _Oh how I could just melt at the sight of her!_

"So, umm..." I started.

"Yes Humphrey?"

"I think this might be a little soon, but will you marry me?" After asking that, I felt like a complete idiot. Over time I'm sure we would eventually marry, but so much happened today. Today was supposed to be her wedding day, and she had been through so much. She almost died for crying out loud! I felt so stupid for asking, but she gave me the answer I needed so badly right now:

"That's funny, because I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes Humphrey, there is nothing else that would make me happier right now!"

I jumped into her and gave her the best hug that I could. She returned it with a nuzzle, which I joined in.

We stood up at the top of that rock for a long time. I guess no one heard us before because no one came to us. Either someone would have come up to us to crongradulte us or Eve would have been trying to kill me. We were finally the last ones left after Lilly and Garth left. Funny to think that only a day ago, I hated Garth for taking Kate away from me. I was willing to leave the pack because of losing Kate. I have no clue of what possessed me to come back, I was heading to the train, when I saw a glimpse of Kate and I sitting next to each other in the train-car. I guess that I just felt like that there might still be hope after all. And if I didn't come back, who knows what would've become of Winston and Tony? They would most likely be dead right now, but at the same time, I put Kate in harm's way and I almost lost her because of it. I could have done the log-boarding myself -not that I wanted to be a hero alone- but I she could have died because of me. If anyone should have died out there, it should've been me; but thank-god no one was hurt.

After we stood there for a long time, Kate was the one who suggested that we go home. Without thinking, I said goodnight to her and started to walk away, but she begged to differ:

"Humphrey, we are now engaged. Shouldn't we at least sleep in the same den?"

I was completely surprised by this. It made sense of her logic, but we had only been officially, 'an item' for a few hours.

"Umm, okay." I said.

"Alright, would you rather sleep with me in the alpha den or your den?"

Honestly, I would have wanted to sleep in the alpha den. It is supposed to be the best den; hence the name 'alpha den'. The only problem was Eve and Winston, I would assume that they don't know about our engagement yet, and that they would be startled by my presence. And I'm sure I would be killed by Eve in the middle of my sleep or something.

"Umm, let's sleep in my den." I said.

"Alright!" she paused, "This is embarrassing, but where is your den exactly?"

I wasn't surprised at all by this. Most omegas don't even have a den; they sleep in the area close to the alphas' dens and the betas' and so on. They sleep there for protection against any threats at night, like bears or humans - like they would actually be protected from humans. I on the other hand, sleep a few hundred meters away from the major group of dens; now that I really think of it, maybe even a kilometer from the main area. All of the den space is taken up in the main area, and I just didn't feel comfortable outside of a den, sleeping in the tall grass. So I made a den that is pretty far from the others; it's nice and quiet there every night.

My den is pretty shabby though. I have a horrible view and it is in the complete opposite direction of the feeding grounds. I might take the danger of sleeping away from the rest of the pack, but I do have a warm, comfortable den. Anyways, I had no shock from Kate asking that.

"No problem, I sleep away from the main area."

"Oh, you do!" she blurted. Before she seemed to be eager to see my den, but now she seems concerned.

"We don't have to go there if you don't want to. I'll sleep in your den if you really want to."

"No Humphrey, it's fine. Where is it?"

"Here, follow me."

After we walked for a bit, we finally arrived.

"Well, here we are. It's not much but…"

"Are you kidding? This is great, look you have so many squirrels and a fresh supply of caribou it looks like. How did you find this place?"

I was flattered, but I felt like it was better to tell the truth. "I don't actually eat anything around here."

"How come?" she asked.

"Well, first off, I'm not an alpha, and have no clue on how to hunt. Second, squirrels are fun to have around."

"Really? What else do you have around here."

"Umm, trees, and, umm, more trees, and, oh there's some plants and…"

She laughed. "You always know how to make me laugh." she said.

"Well, how about we head inside and go to sleep." I offered.

With a yawn, she answered, "Sounds good."

We went inside, I felt embarrassed at the sight of the interior of my den, but she loved it. I went to one side of the den and laid down. There was about a foot of space in between us. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep.

When I woke, I jumped in surprise. Kate was up against me. When I jumped she instantly woke up. She was in a fighting position, ready for anything that could have caused my sudden jump.

"What's wrong!?" she yelled.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Then why did you jump?" she asked, lowering her guard.

"Umm, I didn't expect you to be up against me."

"Oh, I thought you would enjoy it."

I felt like an ass for what I said. "I do, I just didn't expect it."

"Why?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Well, don't you think this is going really fast?"

"I'm not the one who asked for us to get married."

She had a point. I should have expected it. It's not like we never slept close to each other when we were trying to get home.

I changed the subject, "How about we go get some food?" I didn't actually ever go and eat at the feeding grounds. Being an omega, I always got last pick, so that meant nothing for me. Plus, this was the first day that the packs would be together and I'm sure she wanted to be there.

"Alright." she said. "Race ya!" she suddenly yelled.

She took off in a sprint. I didn't hesitate to go after her. She was so beautiful from this view; I've seen it before, when she left for alpha school. Winston stopped me and she kept walking away. Her hips seemed to move at a steady pace then. I know it is wrong to think about that right now, but I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it, I lost Kate. She was really fast here; she could dodge trees with lightning speed. I had pretty good dodging speeds from all the log-boarding I do, but my running was different. I slowly came to a walk, figuring that Kate was at least a hundred meters away by now. I never get anything at the feeding grounds, so I felt no urge to run anymore.

As out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tan figure come out of the bushes. She pounced me in an instant, like how fast the alphas can pounce at their prey in a hunt. Who knew that Kate would be even hotter from thin angle. She laughed:

"I guess this is, what did you say, Alpha 3, Omega 1."

"Hey, where did all those points come from?" I argued.

"Let's see, one at the mountain when I kicked all of those snowballs at you. One for beating you in the race, and one for this." She gestured to the situation at hand for the last one.

"Alright, can you get off me now?" I said, starting to feel the pain from the pressure on me.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

Before answering me, she lowered her head towards me and started to kiss me. I had no objection to it.

After a few moments, we heard a voice:

"What are you two doing?" I heard my friend Salty ask.

I quickly rolled out of Kate's grip and started to come up with an excuse for what was happening. Before I could get much out, Kate spoke:

"Don't you know…" she paused, trying to think of his name. "Don't you know that we are a couple now? What are you doing all the way out here anyways?"

He gave an excuse with almost no hesitation. "I was coming out here to see my friend Humphrey." He gestured towards me. "I thought that he would be sleeping like he usually is at this time. And I thought that _you_ would be at your precious alpha den."

I decided to speak up. "Hey Salty, there is no need to be like that. We can do some log-boarding another time if you want, but I'm going to spend time with Kate for today."

He seemed very annoyed. "Fine! I tell the others that you were too busy with your _girlfriend_."

"Shut up Salty! Kate is the most beautiful wolfess that there has ever been."

He started to walk away, I yelled out another detail to him:

"By the way, she is not my girlfriend, she is my fiancée!"

He turned back at this, "Don't let her corrupt you. Stay an omega!" he preached.

He walked away, once he was out of earshot, Kate asked me what he meant by 'corrupt'.

"He is just paranoid. He thinks that I will become an alpha if I marry you and that I won't be the omega friend he knows."

"Oh, well. I guess that is sorta true."

I was startled by this, "What do you mean?"

"If you marry me Humphrey, when my dad passes down the role of leadership, you will become an alpha because you will be pack leader along with me."

"Oh, but I won't have to do stuff right? you will handle that right?"

"I can't handle all of it. You will have to become an alpha if you want to be with me."

I thought this over for a moment.

"Humphrey!"

"I'm thinking about it."

"HUMPHREY!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay. But how will that work? Isn't alpha school supposed to happen when you're a pup?"

"I don't know." she answered. "We'll figure this out later."

"Okay."

We decided to go to the alpha den to tell her parents (Winston and Eve). I wasn't too worried about Winston, but Eve really scared me. She is so violent, and very protective towards her daughter. I tried to ask Kate what I should do, but she just assured me that everything will go fine.

When we arrived, we could hear a lot of commotion coming from the inside of the alpha den. Kate walked ahead of me and told me to stay here until she figures out what was happening.

I listened to exactly what she told me to do. I stay there, but I could tell what was happening by what was said. Basicly, Kate's parents were worried when Kate never returned home last night. After more of them discussing, I decided to walk in and explain myself.

As soon as I walked in, I got a growl from Eve. I jumped back, when Winston got her attention and calmed her down. I could tell that Eve wanted to rip my throat out right there, but she also seemed calm enough to let me live, for now at least.

"Hello Humphrey." Winston said with a smile.

"Hello sir." I said in respect.

"I heard that you and Kate were the last ones at the moonlight howl last night."

I gave an unintentional smirk, "Yeah I guess we were Kate." I said looking over to her. She giggled.

"I see, so where were you two?"

"Kate wanted to sleep with me last night." I replied.

"I figured that was why she never returned last night, but why didn't she just have you come here last night?"

Without a word, I made a slight gesture towards Eve with my eyes. Winston seemed to get it.

"Okay, but where did you sleep then? We went and searched the tall grass for you two and couldn't find either of you."

"Well, I don't sleep there."

"Then where do you sleep?" he said surprised.

"I have a den about a kilometer from here."

"You sleep that far from the pack?!"

"Yes sir."

"How come you don't sleep in the safety of the pack?"

"I don't like sleeping in the tall grass. And there was space down there so I made a den."

"But you're an omega! Isn't it lonely out there."

"Sure, but I'd rather be comfortable than around others, anyways, it's at night. I don't need anyone to play with at night."

"Okay, then. But why did you sleep together then. I know that you are in love, but you don't need to sleep together until you're…" he paused realizing what was happening.

While I started to walk back, Kate let out a little giggle. It wasn't until Kate giggle when Eve also realized what was happening. Instead of killing me on the spot, she started to cry. She was crying, but was not in sadness or disappointment. She was happy. So was Winston, he started to tear-up. Also was Kate she started to tear-up in happiness. They all came into a hug together. I was shocked by what was happening. I mean, it's good to have the parents of your love be happy that it is _you_ marrying their pup, but not like this usually. My original thought was that I was going to be mauled my Eve or banished by Winston, but this was far off. I decided to ask what was happening exactly to them.

"Umm, are you okay sir?"

Winston spoke with sniffles between his words. "Humphrey, I'm going to be your father-in-law. There is no need to call me 'sir' anymore, call me Winston."

"Yes si… I mean, okay Winston."

"Come here Humphrey." He called to me.

"Are you sure…"

Before I could quite finish my sentence, Winston pulled me into the hug. This strangely felt nice. The only person that I have ever hugged was Kate, and that was for only a few moments. I've never been in a hug like this. I guess most pups experience this with their parents, but growing up without parents, this was a feeling that I never got before. I wanted it to last forever, even though I was technically hugging Eve as well, which made me a little weary, I wanted it to last longer. They broke the hug and then both gave me an individual short hug.

Eve was surprisingly the first to talk after that. "Now Humphrey, I trust you to protect Kate with your life, and you have already showed that to us, but if you hurt my daughter - I will have to come up with a new way to deal with you."

I gulped at this, but Kate merely laughed. Then Winston spoke to me, "Humphrey, I knew that you were the perfect wolf for Kate, and now that the dumb old law is gone, I can finally let you two be together. Like my wife just said, I trust that you will protect Kate's life with your own, but if you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure that the punishment will be equal to the pain that you cause to us." I gulped again.

He laughed and walked back towards where Eve was. "Now that you two are engaged, when would you two like to have your wedding."

Before I could answer, Kate yelled out, "Today!"

"Alright, we still have plenty of day left, so we can get it done." Winston said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kate yelled. She started to bounce up and down in excitement.

The next few hours after that were basically a blur to me. I sort of remember finding my friends and telling them; Shakey and Mooch were both really excited for me, but Salty wasn't. They helped groom me and washed my back and stuff so I could look good for Kate. This took a few hours. The wedding was scheduled for sunset, to where the nose-rubbing would be exactly at the moment the sun goes below the horizon. I have no idea how they planned to that so precisely, but I trusted the planning wolves with it. I arrived at the area where the wedding will be about a half an hour early. There were many other wolves there, but most were omegas just like me, but I could see Garth among them. So I decided to talk with him.

"Hey Garth, umm how's it going?"

"Oh, hello Humphrey, you're early."

"You were here before me." I snickered.

"I was with Lilly when Kate came running by. She told her and Lilly wanted to help her out with the wedding."

"Oh yeah?"

There was long moment of silence before Garth spoke again:

"You know Coyote, I really should thank you for getting Lilly and I together. If it wasn't for you and that big ordeal, Lilly and I would have never been able to been together, so thank you."

"No problem ya big moose."

We both laughed, but I could still feel coldness between us.

I decided to walk back to the small bump in the clearing. I waited there for the rest of the wolves to arrive. Now that the packs were semi-united (they aren't officially united until Garth and Lilly marry) there are many more wolves around. I was chatting with another omega I've know for years. He didn't do any log-boarding, but he could make the best jokes ever. We were still talking when Winston howled out to get everyone's' attention.

"Friends, we come here today to join these two wolves in holy matrimony. As many of you know, this is the first Alpha-Omega marriage in our packs history. We have realised that the law was no longer relevant and so we decided to abolish it. Today we join Kate, alpha daughter of the western pack leaders, and Humphrey, the omega that has proved to us that he will lay down his life for the safety of Kate." He paused for the anticipation of the packs. "We will now start the wedding."

Many around me were silently cheering. Showing their excitement without ruining the mood of the wedding. The next thing I knew Kate was standing right in front of me. She was so beautiful, she was with her little flower in her fur and she looked so clean. Now my grooming was nothing compared to her perfect pedicure. I was ashamed that I didn't put more into my appearance, I foolishly assumed that we would only do a little bit of a touch-up for this. I was completely on autopilot. I don't even remember the other steps before the nose-rub, but the next thing I was conscious of was the cheering of the crowd when Kate's nose touched mine.

I was locked in that moment, even though I had couldn't remember much of what else was happening. I wished for that moment to last forever. I wished for a peaceful life with Kate for all of eternity. I wished for the world to stop and stay at this moment in time. Keeping Kate and I young forever. No worries, no troubles, no pain. Like Marcel had said, what had seemed like an eternity ago, 'opposites attract, if you will.'

 **Well everyone, that was one really long prologue to my next story. I will not usually post chapters this long. This is in no way connected to my last story,** **Humphrey's Darker Side** **. I hope that this will continue. Remember, the next chapter will take place about two years from now, so somewhere after the fifth movie. In my opinion, the fifth movie took place about 1.25 years from this point. So the pups will be at the same age as Kate and Humphrey are in this chapter. (Older pups / Teenage pups)**

 **I welcome anyone to make any fan-art for any of my stories. I also welcome anyone to friend me on facebook. I would like you to tell me that you are going to friend me through a PM on this site first though. So I can be able to know who I'm friending exactly.**

 **Anyways, R. &R., PM any suggestions for upcoming chapters, and read for enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **P.S. I will first finish up my last story before doing anything else on this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Startling Occurrences**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

 _I can't take it anymore!_ I heard myself screaming inside my head. The pups were growing up, and I couldn't take their attitude anymore.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR CORNERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The pups have just been bickering at eachother for the last few hours. Each little thing they did somehow pissed off another.

"But dad…" Claudette started.

"No, I don't any excuses! Everyone just be quiet!"

I got an eyeroll from Runt, but I decided to not pursue that one.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I need everyone to just get along right now. I can't focus with you constantly fighting."

I got an "Okay" from all of them, almost simultaneously.

A few weeks ago, I got so angry that I went and dug all of the corners myself. Now, my den is in sort-of triangle shape where there in the entrance, then three sharp corners. The alpha den had never been touched before, it was something that you were never supposed to do, but I did it out of rage. It is highly working to my advantage.

I looked at all three of my pups in their corners, granted they were forced to stare at the wall so they didn't notice when I was looking at them. I just couldn't believe what my pups had become. I know it was just a phase, but It couldn't take it. Just a few months ago, we were fighting our way away from the hunters. They were disrespectful then, but Kate was there. Now with Kate on her 'hunting trip', she couldn't be here. Garth went too. She said that she was going to be at least a few weeks, but now it has been more like five. She told me before she left to not go and look for her, but now, I was concerned. She just left me here to run the pack and handle the pups. Last time she went on her trip, was during the Great Games. I had Winston and Eve to help me, but now they can't help. They were at first, but Winston caught an illness and is now being cared for by Eve.

Eve assured me that it wasn't fatal. It was just something small and that he needed rest. Last I heard was that crying could be heard from outside the den. No one has seen either of them since. Some are afraid that if they do go in there, that Eve will rip them to shreds in pure emotional violence. Others believed that both Eve and Winston were dead and that Eve contracted the disease from taking care of him. They don't go in because of fear for contracting the disease themselves.

By now, I was sure that Kate ran off with Garth and left me and the pups behind. Lily hasn't been seen either, but it is said that you can hear her crying from outside her den.

I never could test these out myself. I was always in the alpha den. I never see my friends anymore, actually, the last time I saw them, they were at the games.

I thought about what Salty had said to me before the wedding. He told me that this would happen. "Don't let her corrupt you. Stay an omega!"

I thought that he was crazy before, but now I understand. I had to go through alpha school, I had to give up my recreation, I gave up my life. Salty hates me now as well.

"I screwed up." I said to myself.

"What dad?" asked Stinky.

I always hated him the most. He always tried to show how mature he was by ending up doing the exact opposite. And who would name their pup Stinky? I didn't, it was Kate. She thought it would be a cute name. And then there are those rogue packs. Is that really how I was going to be known. Was I really going to be known as Humphrey, father of Stinky, or vice-versa. What the hell! I wasn't even mentioned, it was always Winston's grand-pup.

"Shut the hell up!"

"What's wrong dad?" Runt asked, very scared.

"Your mother ditched us for that Eastern wolf. She hates me and she hates you. Just listen to your names. Runt, Stinky? She doesn't give a shit about you."

"Dad stop." Runt said as he started to whimper.

"Go right ahead. Your mom abandoned you, your grandparents are dead, and all you'll ever be good for is back-up meat if we have a caribou shortage again."

He ran out before I could stop him.

"Run you little runt, that's what you are and will always be. Do you really think it is impressive that you can climb trees? Do you think that it's 'cool' being the 'king of shadow forest' or whatever the hell it's called."

Claudette came out of her corner and started snuggling me. "Dad, please stop. This isn't you."

"No, this is exactly what your mother has made me." Then, before I knew it, my claw slashed through the air and across her throat.

She gave out a few gaping sounds before falling to the ground, grabbing at her throat.

"I told you to shut up!" I yelled at her dead corpse. Now all that was left was Stinky.

"Stinky…" I said turning towards him.

He was frozen with fear, but was still able to make a sound. "Y-y-yes D-d-d-dad."

"You want to become leader of the pack correct?"

"Mhmm?"

"Then I need you to go find Runt and dispose of him before he can tell anyone about this."

"Yes F-father."

"Good boy." I said to him, insulting him by treating him like a dog.

"Wasn't that nice?", I said to myself while washing the blood off my paws at the river. "I always liked you Claudette, but I told you to shut up. You need to learn to listen." I said while smirking.

"And when that stupid brother comes back, I will kill him as well." I started to laugh to myself. _Kate, see what you have made me?_ I thought.

Suddenly, my entire attitude just changed. "What did I just do?" I said to myself. I started to pant not being able to control it.

"What did I do?" I yelled to myself.

"What did I do?" I said again.

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?" I said finally crying by the last one.

I woke up in a huge startle. I jumped up and looked around. It was the middle of the night. My eyes were extremely blurry. I always had this problem when waking up. I started blinking them rapidly in order to clear it faster. Once it was clear enough, I started to look around. Kate and all of the pups were there, fine and breathing. The walls of the den were still rounded, like they should be. Kate seemed to notice my sudden startle.

"Humphrey? What's wrong?"

"I had _that_ dream again."

"I already told you that I will never leave you, Garth and I are just going to hunt together. You aren't as good as us, so we are going. Its for the good of the pack."

"That's what you said when you were going to marry him."

"That was then, and that was different than this."

"Okay, do you promise that you will be back by the first snowfall of the season?"

"Humphrey, you already made me promise that six times already."

"Do you promise?" I said hearing the worry in my own voice.

"Yes Humphrey, I promise." she responded with a yawn.

We started to fall asleep again when I remembered something different about my dream.

"Kate?"

"Yes?" She said irritated.

"There was something new about this dream."

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

I sighed before giving my answer, "I killed the pups."

 **Alright everyone. I know that this hasn't been updated for a while, but this is it. I posted this almost a full two months ago, anticipating that my other Fanfic,** _ **Humphrey's Darker Side**_ **, was almost over. Then if you read that one, I decided to make it much longer. It is still not over, and far from it, but I promised this one, so here it is. I don't think that I'll be able to write these as often as my main one, but I write this when I'm in a good mood. (And you see how often that is.)**

 **Anyways, I would love any suggestions and any reviews, and as always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: False Promises**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"There was something new about this dream… I killed the pups." I said as calmly as I could.

It took Kate a moment before she responded, but she suddenly rolled over, frowned and looked straight into my eyes. "Humphrey, don't joke like that, you know I don't like that kind of humor." She said with great anger in her voice.

"I'm serious Kate. I don't know why. I… I can't explain it. It even scares myself."

She was even more annoyed now. "Damn it Humphrey!"

She was about to continue when Claudette was suddenly standing right behind me. "What did dad do this time?" She said almost sarcastically.

Kate and I went into a panic instantly. Kate was the first to speak, "Nothing dear, you go back to sleep. Your father and I will continue our conversation outside."

Stupidly, I say: "We will?"

Kate gave me a look like one I have never seen from her before. Actually that's wrong; it was the same look she gives a caribou seconds before she rips out its throat, except this time with more rage behind her eyes.

I quickly stuttered in fright, " ."

She rolled her eyes, but it was enough to get that look-of-rage out of her eyes. I walked outside as she dealt with Claudette. Claudette ever since she saw Fleet's stand against his Dad back at the games, she has been demanding more freedom and trying to rebel against us - well, mostly me.

Kate came out a few minutes later, I was thinking of what to say to her, but didn't know any other way.

She started the continuation of our conversation.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She almost instantly blurted at me.

I should have said 'sorry', but like the idiot I am I said: "What?"

"Oh my god Humphrey…" I could tell she was extremely annoyed with me. "When are you going to learn, I don't like it when you do this type of stuff."

"C'mon Kate, you know that I get that way sometimes. It just slipped. It was just two words…" She cut me off.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you make stuff up just so I worry and won't go on the trip."

"Kate it's not like that…"

"Than what is it? Are you really dreaming about killing our pups?!"

I decided to lie. "You know what Kate. You're right. I am just making up _stuff_ so you won't go. I love you Kate, and you know that." I put as much begging-guilt as I could into my expression.

Thankfully, she smiled. "I love you too Humphrey. I've explained to you countless times that it is just a Hunting Trip. I know you can hunt, and someone needs to stay to watch the pups - and Garth is the only other Alpha that is volunteering to go. I can't do it all myself, and you don't want me to get hurt, do you?"

The last ' _do you_ ' from her sentence killed me to respond to. In my dream, I hated her. Hated her for leaving me. Leaving me want to see her suffer. And I couldn't shake the feelings away from that false reality.

"No, I don't want to to get hurt."

She stopped smiling and put on a kind of serious face. "Now never do anything like that again. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise to never lie to me again. Never to make up anything like that again."

"I promise"

"Say it in full!"

I took a deep breath. "I promise never to lie to you again."

She smiled again. "Now, I need to get some sleep before tomorrow, and I suggest you do the same."

I nodded and we went back into the den. Claudette was asleep and the boys as of what I could tell hadn't moved at all. I couldn't help but think about what I just said to Kate, and how that all in it self was a lie. In my entire life, that was the first time I had broken a promise; more precisely, a promise that I knew I couldn't keep.

 **Alright. Before saying much more, I start off yet again with an apology. This story, as it is one burning with ideas in my mind, is not my main story. I focus more on my story,** _ **Humphrey's Darker Side**_ **, and not this one. I promise, a bigger promise than the one Humphrey just made, to write more of these chapters more often. I won't say much more here, but I want to thank everyone who has supported the idea of this story.**

 **Anyway, R. &R., PM me any suggestions, and most of all- read for your own enjoyment.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **-Hikers123**

 **P.S.: I know that this chapter was extremely short, but will be made up for in an extended chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Departing**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I didn't dream for the rest of that night. I really don't know why. I went to sleep with so much on my mind, I guess it just overloaded me. Or maybe I did dream, and my mind refuses to remember it. But that didn't matter now. I was saying my goodbyes to Kate. Lilly was there as well, attempting to give an eternity of love in the matter of just a few minutes. Despite her clinging to Garth, she did not seem to worry even slightly about Garth the way I did about Kate. I was staring off in thought when Claudette was suddenly nudging me, getting my attention.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to hang with Fleet for a while. Ok."

She didn't say it as a question - more as a statement of fact. That she would do it no matter what I said, and I knew that she would fight me for this, and I was willing to. Lukey for Claudette, her Mother was kind of fond of Claudette's _"Lovelife_ "; she found it kind of cute. I did not, but the last time I argued with Kate over this, I was sent out of the den for the night.

Granted, I had a little control. "Alright,..." I looked up at the sky, "...be back by noon. I have some fun stuff planned." I pause for effect, "You know what, why don't you invite Fleet as well. I'm sure he would love to hang out with your dad and brothers."

She rolled her eyes at me, which drives me mad, but I let it go. What I needed to be focusing on was Kate.

I turned around, and Kate was suddenly less than half-a-foot away from me, us staring face to face. As she usually does, she spoke first.

"Take care of the pups Humphrey. Make sure the boys don't get themselves killed, and that Claudette doesn't get too frisky with Fleet, because you know who I will blame after Fleet if I come back and I get 'wonderful news' from Claudette."

I gulped in fear. I remembered how Eve had reacted when Kate gave the news of her pregnancy. I'm just glad that her burst of rage was quickly extinguished by her happiness and the speed of my running. Granted, Kate was much older than Claudette is when she got pregnant. I don't think Kate would be even slightly happy with becoming a grandmother right now. But that didn't worry me as much as it really should of at the moment. I was much more worried about Kate leaving.

"Don't worry Kate. I can handle this."

"You didn't seem like you could last night." She said with a sly, mocking giggle.

"Well, I was wrong last night to think that of you..."

"...Yes you were…"

"...yes. I trust you Kate, and you can trust me."

"I know I can, but that's not what I was wanting to talk to you about. I'm worried about Lilly. She is just as worried as you were about me."

This came as a shock to me. "Really, she doesn't seem like it."

"She is known for being deceiving." She chuckled, but I didn't know why.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep her company, but I must warn you. Ever since she has gotten a den with Garth, they have been having a lot of cuddle nights."

"Well then…"

"I have no idea how she'll act around you, but you assured me that I can trust you. Just keep her company, maybe even let her in on whatever 'fun' thing you were planning on later for you and the pups. She may my sister, but I do not trust her - but I none-the-less love her."

"I understand Kate. I know what to do."

"Good, I'll see you in a few weeks."

She gave me a last smile, and turned. There was something different in her eyes as she was smiling. And it was something familiar to me, but I had not know quite why it was, or really what it was. Form a dream maybe?

She was walking at a normal pace, but to me it seemed like merely a second. At that moment, I wished that I had spent more time with her instead of hanging out with my friends. They were my friends, but my feelings for them could not nearly compare to those I felt between Kate and I. The brush was thick, and within moments, she was gone. All I could hope for was that my greatest fears would never come true.

"Dad, I'm going to see grandpa Winston and grandma Eve." Said a small voice from behind me.

It startled me. For a moment I forgot about the pup's presence, only worrying about me and Kate. It was Stinky.

"What?" I asked from the startle.

"I'm going to visit grandpa and grandma."

"Oh. Well... be home by noon please. I have something planned for us to do."

He asked annoyed, "Does it involve _Omega_ activities?"

I swear I don't understand what his problem is. I thought we got this attitude out of him a while ago, but I guess I was wrong. "No. It is just going to be a family bong type of activity. Your aunt Lilly will be there."

"I will?" she said from behind me.

Stinky then gave me a look, one showing complete disapproval of my actions. _That disrespectful little…_

I turned to Lilly. "I'm sorry Lilly. I was going to ask you and I just assumed that you would say yes. Kate overheard me telling Claudette about this activity later, and she wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join us."

"I don't have much else to do while Garth is away. It wouldn't hurt." She said smiling.

"Good. Now it's settled. Stinky, please be back here by noon like I asked. I'm in charge while you mother is gone."

"We'll see" he said walking off.

I don't care how old he is. I'm still his father and he needs to treat me with respect. It's truly Kate's fault that he got this way. I would have given him things like spankings and timeouts, but Kate felt that those were to dark of methods to use on a pup. I strongly disagree, considering how he treats me, but he loves his mother so much. _Takes after her_.

I would have smacked him right there for that comment since I finally had the chance to without receiving a much more harmful punishment from Kate, but Lilly was there. I let Stinky go.

I turned looking for Runt, assuming that he would be waiting to tell me where he was going, but he wasn't. He was standing right on the inside of the den, where I could see him from the outside but he was still considered in the den; staring off in the same direction I had been moments before. Where Kate had left.

I walked up to him. "What's wrong Runt?" I asked in the softest voice I could conjure up.

"Nothing Dad. I'm just going to miss mom."

"Sweetie, there's nothing to worry about. Mom will be back before you know it."

"Or not at all…"

His statement shocked me. "What makes you say that?" I asked confused, but already having a feeling of what the answer would be.

"I've been listening to you and Mom's conversations the last few nights; you've also been talking in your sleep."

"Runt, you have to listen to me. I was wrong. Your mother would never leave you. You're too precious to her. She promised us that she would come back."

"No, she promised you, and she has lied to you before. I wouldn't trust her."

"Runt, don't think of your mother like that. She is an honest wolf. I promise you."

He made a small pity-laugh after I said that. I was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep. Don't make promises that have already been broken."

 **Hey guys. This chapter is thankfully longer than the last, but nothing near the prologue. I have a very important announcement:**

 **I am going to switch my focus story over from Humphrey's Darker Side over to this one. Before, my main story was Humphrey's Darker Side. I have done a lot in that one and felt that I have been neglecting this one in the process. I will still post some chapters for that one, but it will become like how this story has been previously. In other words, I will start posting less for that one and more for this one. There will be a similar message posted on Humphrey's Darker Side in the coming days.**

 **Thank you to all who are reading this story, and I hope that you all will have a good day/night; depending on where you live and when you read this. And as always, R. &R., PM me any suggestion for this story, and only read for your enjoyment.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Hikers123**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Runner**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It all happened so fast after that. Runt just got up and booked it, in the opposite direction than Kate. I was about to go after him, when Lilly stopped me, this time physically.

"Let go of me!" I growled instinctively at her. "I need to follow him!"

"No, he needs time alone." she told me.

 _If only I listened_.

I snapped at her which made her release her grip on me. I locked eyes with her's, and within her violet eyes, I saw something I hadn't seen from her before, fear.

My adrenaline was rushing. My son, the one who I truly felt was _my_ son.

I continued to run after his scent until it ended at a tree. _Of course, can't be anywhere easy for me to get to._ I started to shout his name towards the top of the tree. I usually can see him from the ground, but this time he must have picked a better tree to run away to.

"Runt!" I continued to yell.

"Runt! Get down here!" There was no response.

"I swear Runt! Show yourself!" Again, silence.

 _Damn it!_

There was only one thing for me to do, climb.

* * *

"No no no no no… Oh come on!"

It had to be at least the sixth time I tried to climb the tree. How the hell did Runt get up this. I know he can climb trees, but this is like trying to walk up ice.

"You win Runt. I can't get up there. So you need to come down…"

"Dad… why are you looking for Runt there?"

I turned around in shock to see Stinky. _Where did he come from?_

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Runt is back at the den. He said for me to come out here to get you, but he said that you were just going on a walk."

"But, his scent? I was here for… How did he get by me?"

"I don't know, he's at the den like I said, now are you going to come or are you going to stay here shouting to nothing?"

I was still confused. _How could he just get by me like that. His scent stops here, can't Stinky smell it? He's an 'alpha' after all._

Unconscious of it, I started walking back to the den with Stinky. As I was still pondering how Runt got past me, I realized that Stinky was back, and it wasn't even close to noon, unusual behavior from him.

"Why are you out here, I thought you were visiting Winston and Eve?"

For a moment, he seemed to hesitate his answer, but he quickly shook his head and spoke. "I was, but they suggested for me to come back, that 'If I ever wanted to become a good Alpha leader, I would have to spend more time with the wolves of the pack'. So I thought: 'what better place to start than my own family.' I mean, it has both Alphas and Omegas. The whole scale would be there. I think it would be easier, right?"

I was going to give him a lecture about how our family is not very similar to most of the pack's members. That he would have to consider class, as well as age, needs, and even their situation; but instead I just agreed with him and suggested that he eventually look at other wolves in the pack.

"You know Dad, I saw Lilly walking to Grandma and Grandpa's den while I was walking back. I expected her to to be with you at the den, but I also expected you to be at the den. Hmm, she must have gotten bored."

I felt a lump form in my throat when he said that. "Where did you say she was going?"

"By the looks of it, Grandma and Grandpa's den, but I don't know for sure. Maybe she has an Omega friend in that direction."

"How did she look? Did she look like there was a problem, or was rush or anything?"

"Now that you mention it, I guess she did look a bit in a rush. She's and Omega, you guys seem to always need to be doing something - fast."

 _Crap crap crap!_

"I guess you don't always do that though, maybe it's because you've spent a lot of time with an Alpha. No, Lilly is with Garth. Maybe it's because she's a girl. I don't know many girl Omegas. Actually thinking of it, she's the only one I can think of, besides Daria of course, but I wouldn't consider _her_ an Omega completely, she doesn't act like one. She's…" He continued thinking out loud.

 _This is not good!_

"Hopefully she comes back for the 'special thing' you have planned. I want to study how she acts with her Omega traits."

I finally decided to interrupt his 'thinking'. "You know, we should really get back. I need to talk with Runt and, yeah. So let's go."

He answered suddenly, but he did with what I should have expected, "Finally. It's killing me just walking at your slow pace. Let's run!"

He took off sprinting, and I did shortly behind. I did want to get there to talk with Runt, but more importantly, before Lilly got there. I didn't know for sure if she would, but I needed to be there before her in case my suspicions were correct. I needed a chance to explain myself.

 **Once more I apologise for the long delays. Summer vacation is here, and in turn I have much more time to write.**

 **And again, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story. This story started out as more of a concept, until it was begged by a few to continue. So I thank all who enjoy, and all who believe that this story is different from others, or what you may have expected from this kind of theme. Thank you.**

 **As alway, R. &R., PM me any suggestions for this story, and please read for your enjoyment. And I also accept suggestion in the review section, not just PM's.**

 **-Hikers123**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Father-Son Moment**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was there for only a few seconds before Stinky started to gloat that even though he is my son, that he was much faster and that was because he was an Alpha and Alphas…

 _I swear, this constant blabbering is going to be the end of me._

"Hey Stinky, stay out here and war- TELL me if you see Lilly coming."

"Why?" he asked so 'Alpha-ly'.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Just do it for me, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

I walked into the den assuming that Runt was there, but to my surprise, Lilly was there as well.

"Oh, Lilly, w-what are you doing here? Sinky told me that he saw you go out."

She looked at me strangely, "I did go out, but I thought that you'd be much more concerned with Runt at the moment."

"Um um, yes, but I was hoping to have a private conversation with him, ya'know?"

"Oh! Well. Sorry, I thought you. I. I'll leave."

As I watched her leave, I felt a huge relief - almost a joy - flow through my body, one I haven't quite felt since Kate and I's howl on the train.

"Dad? Why are you looking at Lilly like that?"

I shook my head in order to get out of my joyous daze. "Hmm? Oh no! I promise you nothing like that, just - something else."

"Mmmhmmm."

 _Damn it! Why won't he just listen!_

I walked over to where Runt was lying and sat down next to him. "You know Runt, I really don't appreciate how you were accusing your mother."

"Yeah, well… you were too."

I sighed, "I know what you were thinking, and it's all because of me. I know that I've been being paranoid about your mother leaving for this trip, but I'm supposed to be the strong one in this. Kate left me in charge while she was gone. I have to play the role of Alpha more than I ever have, and it's much harder than I ever anticipated. I promised her that I would become an Alpha for her, and all at the same time keep my Omega personality." I took a moment to think about what I was saying, trying to decide if it was entirely true or not. "And while she is gone, I have to be completely an Alpha. And I know that I am not nearly as strong or agile as her, but I will do my best. And…"

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I understand."

"Really? Just like that? Wow, I thought it would be a longer explanation and…" I closed my eyes in realization, "You just want me to shut up don't you?"

"Please."

"Fine, but I need you to promise me that you'll never run away from me like that again. Or at least until Kate," I shook my head, "...until your mother, gets back."

He gave me a strange look after that. "Are you serious Dad? Did you _not_ hear what I said about making false promises shortly ago?"

"C'mon now. Just try to listen. You're the Omega child of the family. It's not just about me looking after you, it's also about you keeping the fun."

 _That seemed to lift his mood._

"Really Dad? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's put this thing behind us. Alright?"

"Alright."

 _Thank God that's over._

* * *

Runt and I walked outside the Den, where Stinky was seemingly questioning Lilly about different things. I caught him ask something about what female Omegas do for fun.

 _Why does the oldest have to be the biggest idiot?_

I walked over to them, and greeted Stinky with a, "Where's my alert?"

"I thought that it would be okay if I told you as she came, but considering she came from inside the den."

"I'm just messing with you." _You moron._ "I need to talk with Aunt Lilly for a moment, so it would be nice if you would take your questions and bother Runt with them instead." He gave me a confused look that I could only answer with another confuzed answer. "What?"

"But Dad, Runt's not a… or is he, or she, a…"

"What? No!" _I knew he was a moron._ "I was just saying you should ask him questions. He is as much a 'guy' as you are."

He looked shocked. "Wait, does that mean that I'm…"

"NO!"

"Oh thank God. You know, you should be a little more clear with your words."

 _Shut up now!_

Thankfully for me and my sanity's sake, Lilly stepped in. "Here Stinky, I was talking with Runt and he was saying that he knew how to beat you in a race. I want to see if it will work."

He replied with a cocky chuckle, "My Omega brother truly believes that he can beat his Alpha brother in a race. I think not!"

 _You hardly think at all._

And with that Stinky just took off towards Runt, shouting smack talk. _At least he can do that._

Lilly spoke first, "So why did you need a lookout? I mean, no one has ever put me as a threat before. And I doubt you would either."

"About that." _Truth? Lie?_ "I didn't want you to walk in on Runt and I's conversation, and Stinky said you were already out." _Lie._

"Well, if that's all, it seems a bit extensive."

 _Truth? Lie? Truth? Lie?_

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I didn't mean to startle you. I."

"What are you talking about?"

"What? You know, earlier, when I, _growled_ at you."

"You're worrying about that? Humphrey, I live with an Alpha too. You don't think it can get a bit stressful sometimes. I mean, sometimes I want to burst out, and I don't even have any pups. I don't know how you've gone this far without an outbreak."

I stood there for a moment in shock. _Is that a truth or a lie?_ "You're not BS-ing me right now, right?"

"I swear you sometimes treat me as if I was still a pup. I'm only slightly younger than Kate - not even a whole season. Us Omegas may have just won a right that was denied for countless generations, but we are still not seen nearly as important as Alphas. And…" she suddenly broke into tears.

"What's wrong, I've never seen you like this."

"Nothing of your concern. I've already gone on about too much."

"Lilly, you can trust me. If you have anything to say to me that you don't want Garth to hear, I promise you that you can tell me."

She looked back up at me with her violet eyes, with tears and all. "This isn't just Garth. It involves Kate too, and my Parents, and even your friends Salty and them."

I started to feel concerned. _What could she possibly be worrying about that concerns all of them._ "What about them?"

The tears started to clear from her eyes, but I could still see sorrow in her; that and something else. "I really don't think you understand the severity of the situation. If I tell you, you will have to make a life changing decision. If I don't, you can continue living how you have been. There is no going back. And I mean it, it… GET DOWN!"

 **I would like to thank all readers who have reached this point. This story has been a stretch up to this point. I never expected it to get very far, but at least now it's more than just an idea.**

 **As said before, I will try my best to post more chapters, but I plan on writing other stories (or story). I don't want to overload myself with too many stories. So I will be posting a new story soon, and I will post only a prologue for it, and it will only continue it it gets enough motivation to. If it fails, I will return to this story much more heavily than before. If it is successful, I will focus on this and that one as evenly as I can.**

 **As alway, R. &R., PM me any suggestions for this story, and please read for your enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


End file.
